sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Godfrey
Godfrey, known in the HBO original series True Blood as Godric, is a vampire in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries". Introduced in the book Living Dead in Dallas, he is described as being very young in appearance - about sixteen - and has blonde hair, blue eyes and "ancient, Roman-looking tattoos" that "some scholar would have given his eyeteeth" to have a look at. He is responsible for the disappearance of the Dallas vampire Farrell. Living Dead in Dallas By looking into vampire bar waitress, Bethany Roger's, memories, Sookie Stackhouse discovers that Farrell - who is said to prefer men - was lured into the bathrooms of the bar (The Bat's Wing) by a young-looking, blonde haired vampire. After searching on a computer at Dallas vampire sheriff, Stan's house, Bill Compton discovers that the vampire's named is Godric, although he has been called Godfrey for the past century. Godfrey takes Farrell to the Dallas Fellowship of the Sun Center, where Farrell is locked up in the cells beneath the center. Godfrey is a renouncer, a vampire who realises they are a sinner and wishes to repent by "meeting the sun" (basically going out at dawn and killing themselves). The Fellowship are hosting an overnight lock-in that will end at dawn with Godfrey and Farrell meeting the sun. Whilst trying to save Farrell for Stan and the Dallas vampires, Sookie and double-agent Hugo Aryes are held in the dungeons as well; it is revealed that Sookie, as she is a "vampire's creature" will be tied to one of the vampires so that she incinerates in the sun, too. Godfrey saves Sookie when Gabe tries to rape her, and then kills Gabe by accident. Godfrey claims he is going to commit suicide because he killed and fed from children; later, shapeshifter Luna tells Sookie: "He's a child molester and a serial killer; so many times over you couldn't even count. He can't stop, and he knows it." Godfrey then distracts Steve Newlin and the other Fellowship officials to allow Sookie time to escape. Later, Sookie returns to the Fellowship Center and meets with Godfrey just before he is about to step out in the sunlight. She and Godfrey converse about him being an "evil creature", although Sookie says he did some good by killing Gabe when he would have raped her. Sookie begins to cry, and Godfrey comments: "That's nice. Someone to cry for me at the end. I had hardly expected that." The sun then rises, and Godfrey subsequenty dies. In True Blood In the television series, Godfrey is named Godric and is the Sire of Eric Northman. The character Godric has brown hair and is just older than sixteen, and, of course, knows Eric because he Sired him. When he goes missing, Eric sends Sookie and Bill to the Dallas area to look for him. They find him being held prisoner by the Light of Day Institute for ritual execution. Freed, he is able to end a vampire-human standoff without bloodshed, but the Institute retaliates with a suicide bomber. Godric reveals that he allowed himself to be captured; he is ready to die and hoped that allowing himself to be killed by anti-vampire fanatics would bring about some sort of reconciliation. He takes the blame for the "PR disaster" and deaths from the bombing, and resigns as sheriff. Then he allows himself to die by meeting the sunrise on the roof of the Dallas hotel, while a tearful Sookie looks on. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Deceased characters